Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the leading killer to human health. Currently the treatment of medicines for the disease is ineffective, a surgery treatment will be applied to patients when the disease gets worse, the medical fee for such treatment is difficultly accepted by the most people, also, after the treatment of Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty (PTCA), the incidence rate of recurrence still reach to 30˜50% within 6 months, makes a crucial issue for the surgical treatment.